Dulce Venganza
by sixthmagnitudestars
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Safu, Sion comienza a buscar a la rata de ojos grises que le asesinó, para hacer venganza con sus propias manos. AU/NezumixSion/ T, mientras, por violencia.


Llego con un nuevo fic de mi serie favorita: No.6

Quise hacer un AU y luego de casi reventarme la cabeza pensando(?) salió esto y bueno, aquí lo tienen :D espero que les guste

**Disclamer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Asano Atsuko. Escribo con fines de diversión, no gano nada con esto

**Advertencias:** AU –como ya mencioné- Nezumi asesino y un Sion algo yandere(?)

**.**

**.**

Era su último cigarrillo de la noche y también el último de la cajetilla. Creía que le acompañarían por más tiempo, ya que apenas hace una semana había logrado conseguirlos, pero ya todos los había consumido. Gruñó por lo bajo mientras despacio expulsaba el humo de su boca, queriendo disfrutar por un par de segundos más del sabor del tabaco.

La fría brisa de la noche le susurraba frágilmente al oído pequeñas palabras que apenas lograba distinguir. De a poco inhalaba el humo proveniente del objeto de forma cilíndrica yacente entre sus dedos, este de a poco se iba mezclando con el negro azulado perteneciente al cielo nocturno, perdiéndose en él. Entonces logró descifrar los vocablos señalados y lo supo: estaban cerca. Lanzó de inmediato el cigarrillo al pavimento, pisándolo con fuerza con uno sus pies, los cuales estaban cubiertos por negras botas de estilo militar y lo restregó en el suelo, apagando el fuego del objeto contenedor de tabaco. Miró hacia el horizonte y pudo ver como una pequeña luz de a poco iba creciendo y aumentando su fuerza, el momento estaba llegando. Una maliciosa sonrisa se asomó en sus labios mientras se apegaba a la pared del callejón más cercano. Metió una mano en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, sujetando su preciada navaja. Sólo debía esperar a que se acercaran lo suficiente para atacar. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la que esos hombres le buscaban, era simple y obvia: el asesinato de la chica de la elite que había cometido hace ya un poco más de una semana.

**.**

**.**

Se miraba al espejo lleno de nostalgia, acomodándose la chaqueta negra que llevaba, antes de salir. No podía creer que en menos de hora asistiría al funeral de su mejor amiga –y también la única que había tenido a lo largo de su vida-. Suspiró deprimido fijando su mirada en el claro suelo de cerámica. Prefería creer que era un mal sueño, una mala pasada que su mente le estaba jugando, ya que para él, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Recordaba claramente el día en que Safu había sido asesinada.

_**Hace una semana y un par de días**_

El día habido sido como cualquier otro, como cualquier día _normal._ Cuando sonó el timbre que marcaba la hora de salida de los clubes para los estudiantes, Sion tomó sus cosas y las guardó calmadamente en su mochila, siendo, como siempre, el último en salir del salón. Al terminar tomó su chaqueta, que estaba colgada en el respaldo de su silla y se dispuso a ir en dirección a la puerta y se percató de que su amiga no estaba allí, esperándole como lo solía hacer diariamente. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida, buscando con su mirada a la castaña, pero no había señales de ella en el trayecto.

―"_Quizá tenía algo que hacer" _–pensó al salir del instituto. Miró al cielo y sonrió, estaba nublado, con señales de que pronto llovería.

No le disgustaba la lluvia, en realidad, podía decir que le agradaba. La sensación que le daban estas pequeñas gotas de agua al chocar contra su cara, mojando su ropa, haciendo que esta se ajustase contra su cuerpo, mientras el viento mecía su cabello blanco de un lado a otro, era algo exquisito, por lo menos para él. El lado negativo de este clima era que, al mojar todo su cuerpo, también mojaba los vendajes ubicados en el cuello que el albino solía llevar, junto con el parche yacente en su mejilla izquierda. ¿Por qué siempre llevaba lo recién nombrado? La respuesta era un secreto que sólo compartía con su madre y su mejor amiga. Bajo esos vendajes y ese parche había algo que el albino odiaba de sí mismo, una cicatriz roja que no sólo era visible en su mejilla y cuello, sino que, se extendía alrededor de todo su cuerpo, cual serpiente enrollada en su presa. Esa marca acomplejaba al joven, por lo cual no le gustaba mirarse desnudo frente al espejo, ya que sólo le daban ganas de romperlo y largarse a llorar.

A paso lento caminaba hacia su casa, la cual estaba a 30 minutos a pie del instituto al que diariamente asistía. Iba mirando el suelo mientras, con los audífonos puestos, escuchaba música desde su celular. Un par de minutos más tarde se percató de que el cielo estaba oscureciendo y el sol ya no estaba presente en el cielo, dándole paso a la luna y a la oscuridad que le acompañaba. Después de todo ese día se debió quedar en el club al que asistía, ayudando a sus compañeros a terminar un proyecto y por esta razón había salido un par de horas más tarde. Chascó la lengua, sin ganas de apurar el paso, para estar más pronto en su hogar.

De repente sintió un ruido, que no logró distinguir bien, ya que llevaba ambos oídos cubiertos por sus audífonos. Se sacó uno y se quedó quieto, esperando oír algo más. Luego de un par de minutos decidió retomar camino hacia su casa, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso un grito desgarrador resonó e hizo eco por todo el lugar. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, paralizándolo por un instante. Se quitó el otro audífono y pausó la música, para saber si era real o sólo se trataba de su imaginación. El grito provenía de un oscuro callejón que se encontraba cerca de donde él estaba parado, inmóvil como una roca. No sabía si ir a ver qué diablos estaba ocurriendo allí, que probablemente, no era algo bueno. Se dio una bofetada mentalmente, era obvio que no se trataba de algo bueno, podría ser una violación o un asesinato y ninguna de ambas opciones era algo que se considerase como "bueno". Otros gritos estruendosos de la misma voz, se hicieron presentes en el aire, era una voz de chica. Ahora, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta llegar al callejón de donde provenían los gritos, pero no pudo ver nada, ya que el lugar estaba completamente sumido en la oscuridad. Sigilosamente se fue acercando de a poco a donde él creía que yacía la chica. Sollozos se escuchaban solamente en el lugar donde logró divisar a una chica de cabello corto de rodillas en el suelo. Detrás de ella se encontraba una persona sonriente, sus dientes y ojos brillaban con la frágil luz que luna emitía. El filo de su cuchillo estaba apegado al cuello de la temblorosa chica, señalando que en un movimiento era capaz de decapitarla, esta última no paraba de llorar ni pedir piedad. Un Sion atemorizado por la escena, se acercó un poco más, queriendo socorrer a la joven. Entonces la luz de luna se hizo más tenue en su rostro.

―Safu –murmuró el chico de blanca cabellera que destacaba en la oscuridad de la noche

― ¡Sion! –Gritó en un sollozo- ¡ayúdame por favor! ¡Ayuda! –las lágrimas no paraban de caer de sus ojos, humedeciendo sus mejillas

― ¡Suéltala, bastardo! –gritó enfurecido.

―Así que has traído a un amiguito, ¿eh? –Dijo burlona, la persona tras su amiga, quien pudo deducir era un hombre, por su tono de voz -¿crees que él es capaz de hacer algo por ti? –Estalló en carcajadas, las cuales sonaban algo tenebrosas –Lamento avisarte, niño –su cuchillo se apretó más al cuello de la chica, haciendo un corte que de inmediato comenzó a sangrar –que has llegado tarde –sonrió una vez más, sus ojos se tornaron aún más brillantes y se dio cuenta del peculiar color que estos poseían, un raro tono de gris, que con la luz de la luna sobre ellos les hacía parecer espejos relucientes. Esto le daba el aspecto de una rata, ya que lo único que lograba distinguir eran sus ojos.

―"_Son realmente hermosos" _–se dijo para sus adentros. Quiso sacudir su cabeza, dando cuenta de que esos no eran pensamientos apropiados a esas circunstancias. Entonces volvió a fijar su vista en la castaña de pelo corto. El cuchillo se movió rápidamente, mientras un grito llenaba el aire y el sonido de carne chocando contra una superficie se escuchaba. Su garganta había sido cortada. El albino corrió hacia donde se encontraba el asesino, pero cuando se dispuso a golpearle este le proporcionó una apuñalada en el estómago, sacó rápido su arma de este, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Sion miró su estómago y con sus manos lo cubrió, sintiendo un intenso dolor se percató de que sus manos estaban cubiertas de un espeso líquido. Levantó una para llevársela cerca de la cara. Sangre. Tosió por la fuerza y más de esta roja sustancia salió de su boca. Enseguida calló de rodillas al piso, al lado de su amiga ya difunta. Con sus últimas fuerzas levantó el rostro, para ver el semblante del causante de todo, pero ya se había ido. Estiró su mano para tocar un brazo de Safu y en un último aliento susurró:

―Lo siento –y entonces la poca luz que había ante sus ojos, se apagó.

**.**

**.**

―"_Que sueño más extraño" _–pensó cuando logró despertar. Se movió bajo las sábanas de la cama, sin ganas de levantarse para ir al instituto, pero sabía que era su deber, así que resignado, decidió levantarse.

Abrió con dificultad los ojos, ya que sentía que la luz le quemaba. Lo primero que logró ver fue el techo, era blanco. Pero, el techo de su habitación no era blanco. Rápidamente –casi de un salto- se sentó en la cama y le echó una mirada a la habitación en donde estaba. Las paredes eran blancas y el suelo también, había una ventana que tenía las cortinas abiertas, dejando entrar los rayos solares. Frente a él había una televisión, sujeta a la pared por soportes. Al lado de su cama, o más bien camilla, había una pequeña mesita de noche decorada con un florero con flores lila.

―Áster –murmuró sonriente mientras tomaba una. La olió y luego, delicadamente, comenzó a acariciar cada uno de sus pétalos.

Y de repente se dio cuenta, estaba en un hospital.

― ¿Qué hago aquí? –murmuró, nuevamente. Y lo recordó –el sueño –se dijo a sí mismo.

Apartó un poco el cobertor junto a las sábanas, para levantar la camiseta que le habían puesto, ya que, si no fue un sueño, su ropa debía estar cubierta en sangre. Con cuidado fue subiéndola, con algo de miedo, le temblaban las manos. Y lo vio, su abdomen estaba cubierto de vendas. Creyó que era prueba suficiente de que no había sido un sueño y que no era necesario quitar los vendajes. Pero si no había sido un sueño, entonces..

―Safu… ella está… ngh –gimió, incapaz de terminar la oración. No había podido salvarla, aquella rata de ojos grises y sonrisa espeluznante le había matado –me vengaré –se dijo –me vengaré de esa asquerosa rata que osó matar a Safu, la mataré con mis propias manos, haré que se retuerza de dolor, le torturaré hasta que pida piedad a Dios –dijo, mientras, inconscientemente, una sonrisa se esbozaba en sus labios y apretaba con fuerza sus puños –eso y más merece por arrebatarme de esa manera a mi mejor amiga –soltó una carcajada y en ese momento, su madre entró al cuarto. Soltó el agarre de sus puños y su sonrisa se transformó en una tierna y cálida

― ¡Sion! –exclamó feliz, feliz de que su hijo despertase, dejando atrás sus temores de perderle, de perder al único familiar que le quedaba. Se acercó y le abrazó con fuerzas, a lo que el albino se quejó, ya que sus heridas aún no sanaban del todo –no sabes cuánto me alegra el que hayas despertado, tenía miedo –comenzó a llorar.

―Tranquila –le abrazó con delicadeza –ya estoy bien y eso es lo que importa ¿no? –Le apartó para dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, a lo que su madre respondió con un pequeño beso en su frente –ahora dime ¿por cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? –le preguntó, cuando ella ya se había tranquilizado un poco.

―Cuatro días –le respondió, secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. El chico abrió sus ojos rojos como platos.

― ¿C-cuatro días? –Tartamudeó y tragó saliva, sonoramente -¿cómo me encontraron?

―Encontraron tu cuerpo desangrado en el piso, al final de un callejón, pero no habían rastros del causante –tragó saliva, algo nerviosa –Sion, hay algo que debo decirte, algo importante.

― ¿de qué se trata? –preguntó calmado, creyendo saber lo que su madre le contaría

―Es sobre Safu –tragó saliva una vez más –ella—

―Falleció –completó, interrumpiendo a Karan –presencié su muerte, por lanzarme contra el asesino acabé con una herida en el abdomen

Karan se sorprendió de las palabras de su hijo y abrió de golpe los ojos ante sus palabras, en demostración de su sorpresa.

―Y-yo sólo iba a informarte que ella ha estado extraviada desde hace días, nadie sabe su paradero, pero creo que esto le serviría a la policía para concretar su búsqueda -le dijo, con voz serena

―Lamento no poder salvarla –unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos –y también de no ir a su funeral, siquiera –soltó en un sollozo –lo siento tanto –gimió.

―Sobre eso, su funeral no se ha realizado aún –dijo abrazando a su hijo por la espalda.

―P-pero si han pasado cuatro días desde su muerte, ¿q-qué—? –su madre le interrumpió, para explicarle

―No han encontrado su cuerpo aún –continuó, con voz serena, intentando calmar a su pequeño albino, a lo que este no respondió nada, sólo guardó silencio mientras sentía las caricias en su espalda.

**.**

**.**

Cinco días después su cadáver fue encontrado junto a un río, con el rostro completamente deformado, cortes en todo el cuerpo y, obviamente, con la garganta destrozada. Cosa que le pareció muy raro, ya que sólo recordaba que su cuello había sido cortado, pero no el resto del cuerpo. Ignoró sus pensamientos y colocó vendajes en su cuello y el parche en su mejilla izquierda, para luego llamar a su madre y salir directamente al funeral de su difunta mejor amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡Hasta aquí! Si les gustó dejen sus reviews, intentaré actualizar este fic una vez a la semana(: cualquier cosa, alguna crítica o sugerencia que quieran hacer, sólo díganmelo. Me despido, les deseo un feliz año nuevo a todos –algo atrasado XD- besitos~

¡Adiós!


End file.
